romantic_diaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Facebook News/2016/11
November 1 Dear players, Due to the wrong setting on the Halloween event, some players got wrong parts of Ghost Fire. Now the right part has been sent to those players. If there are players who haven't received the right part, please let us know anytime via our FB message. Sorry for the inconvenience. November 1 Dear players, About the bug in Star Show, we have fixed it and reset the Star Show of the season, sorry for the inconvenience. November 1: 如何绑定Facebook或NGames账号 部分玩家使用游客账号登陆游戏，重装游戏时会导致账号丢失。为了保证账号安全，建议各位将账号与Facebook或NGames账号进行绑定。 November 1: How to link your account with a Facebook or NGames account As some players use Guest account to login the game, they will lost their account when reinstall the game later. To ensure the safety of your account, please link your account with a Facebook or NGames account. November 3 Dear players, Chapter 11 has not been opened now, please wait patiently for some time. November 3: ☀️Assist the localization of Romantic Diary, we need you☀️! ⭐Time⭐: 2016/11/4(Friday)00:00～2016/11/20(Sunday)23:59（GMT+8） Do you feel difficult to understand the story in the game? Do you want better game experience? Then come to participate in our localization work! We need your help to do better localization, to provide better translation! ��Recruitment requirements��: # Participants should reply to this post, leaving your role name and ID. # This event allows a maximum of 2 players. # There will be a preliminary assessment for participants. After passing the assessment, there will be a 2 weeks’ probation period. # During the probation period, participants will get rewards based on merit. After the probation period, the 2 players will get regular rewards. ��Assessment requirements��: # Participants are supposed to have English and Chinese proficiency to a certain level. # Participants should have a comprehensive understanding of the game and be good at finding problems and suggestions. # Participants are supposed to have 2 hours’ online time every day, and they should be patient November 3 Dear players, During the event, the "Pumpkin Dream" in Diamond Shop allows a maximum of 188 sets. It will be reset next day during the event, so you won't lose the chance to buy it. November 4 : See: Ghost Fire Good news! Recently we receive the feedback about the event "Fantastic Halloween". After persistent communication with the developers, we decide to delay the event to Nov.6 23:59:59（GMT+8）, please take this opportunity!! PS: Everyday you can send a maximum of 10 gifts, and the 45 gifts for the quest this time should be dessert only! Please send dessert! November 4: ☀Recent Events Production☀ ��Flash Sale in Diamond Store - Pumpkin Dream�� Event time: 11.4 0:00 ~ 11.10 23:59 （GMT+8） Event rules: During the event, Sets will be sold partly or completely (20% discount) in diamond store. Don't miss this chance. ��Study Attribute Bonus�� Event time: 11.5 0:00 ~ 11.6 23:59 （GMT+8） Event rules: During the event, add 50% bonus in Study. ��Sign in to get set "Garden Maiden"�� Event time: 11.5 0:00 ~ 11.18 23:59 （GMT+8） Event rules: During the event, daily sign in to collect items and materials, sign in for 7 days to get complete set "Garden Maiden". ��Time-limited Diamond Box - Ice Summer�� Event time:10.24 0:00 ~ 10.30 23:59 （GMT+8） Event rules: During the event, Colorful Box is available (20 Diamonds), parts of "Ice Summer" and others useful items are in it. November 6 Dear players, We have received the feedback from enthusiastic players that there is a glitch earlier with the new top-up reward and it have been verified. To guarantee the fairness of the game, we decide to take the wrong rewards back. Thanks for the feedback, and sorry for the inconvenience. November 7: Server maintenance on Nov.8 Dear players: We will have a server maintenance at 14:00 ~ 15:00 (GMT + 8) on Nov.8. All the players cannot login the game during the maintenance. Please tell your friends in the game if you see the announcement, thanks. November 8 Dear players, The server maintenance is over, you can start the game now. < Ps: We have sent the compensation for maintenance, please remember to collect it in rewards center. November 11: ��Recent Event Production�� ��Accumulated Top-up Event�� Event time：11.12 0:00 ~ 11.20 23:59 （GMT+8） Event rules： During the Event, Top-up specified amount to redeem the exquisite sets “Shallow” and “Izanami”. PS. Extra diamonds and Big Sale are excluded in the total amount. ��Time-limited Diamond Box - Halloween Girl�� Event time:11.13 0:00 ~ 11.20 23:59 （GMT+8） Event rules: During the event, Halloween Box is available, parts of "Halloween Girl" and others useful items are in it. ��Love Gifts Bonus�� Event time：11.12 0:00 ~ 11.13 23:59 （GMT+8） Event rules: During the event, add 50% bonus in sending Dessert November 16: Prompts for Blue Porcelain: # During the event, you may get Blue and white porcelains from main quests, the main quests refer to the cities or stages in Story. Generally you can pass them quickly by "Review" # After redeeming one part of Blue Flower, the blue and white porcelains will be consumed. That is, the items cannot be reused, you need another porcelains to get the other parts. November 16: Server maintenance on Nov.21 Dear players: Because the cloud service provider decide to maintain the cloud server, we will have a server maintenance at 1:00~2:00 am （GMT+8）, Nov.21. All the players cannot login the game during the maintenance. Please tell your friends in the game if you see the announcement, thanks. November 18 Dear Android players, About the crash problem after updating the game in Google Store, our technical department are finding the causes. we will inform you immediately after fixing this problem. Sorry for the inconvenience. Ps: Please don’t update now if your phone system is under 5.0 If you have updated, please try downloading the original version from our official website: http://f0397e0-a.akamaihd.net/apkdownload/ngames/20160616/summer-release.apk November 19 Dear Android players, About the crash problem after updating the game in Google Store, we have fixed it now and send the compensation. Please delete the game and re-download it from Google Ps: We have sent the compensation, please remember to collect it in rewards center. November 19 We have known the problems of Android players, and our technical department will fix it as soon as possible, sorry for the inconvenience November 20 Dear Player, The server maintenance is over, you can start the game now. November 23: ��Recent Events Introduction�� ��Thanksgiving Gift�� Event time：11.24 0:00 ~ 11.24 23:59 （GMT+8） Event rules： During the event, you can get Thanksgiving Gift in Reward Center.Don't miss it! ��Time-limited Gold Box - Bell Treasure�� Event time:11.24 0:00 ~ 11.30 23:59 （GMT+8） Event rules: During the event, Bell Box is available (3500 Golds), parts of "Bell Treasure" and others useful items are in it. ��Accumulated Top-up Event�� Event time:11.24 0:00 ~ 11.30 23:59 （GMT+8） Event rules: During the Event, Top-up specified amount to redeem the exquisite set "Fallen Flower", "Feather Rain" PS. Extra diamonds and Big Sale are excluded in the total amount ��Flash Sale in Diamond Store - Blossom�� Event time: 11.25 0:00 ~ 12.01 23:59 （GMT+8） Event rules: During the event, Set will be sold partly or completely (20% discount) in diamond store. Don't miss this chance. ��Gold Bonus�� Event time: 11.26 0:00 ~ 11.27 23:59 （GMT+8） Event rules: During the event, add 50% Golds in Part-time. November 24: Introductions to Monthly Card Bargain: # The new monthly card event is open to everyone today, all players can get exquisite set "Rainbow Dream" from now on. That is, you still have the first time in this new event # It is a long-term event, you have enough time. November 27: Announcement of Chinese server’s one year anniversary event “Romantic Diary: Pure Love”belongs to an international server, which is totally different from Chinese server as we are different agents. Our version was opened on May this year, so one year anniversary event in Chinese server has nothing to do with us, please tell your friends if you see the announcement. Certainly we will have many good events when we arrive one year anniversary in our version, thanks for your love and support. November 30 Dear players, We have known the issue about the Star Show rewards, after the discussion between operation department and development department, we decide to give compensation to those players who got "Autumn Trip" before: Star Show Badge*20, Diamond Scroll x10. In the future we will be more careful to avoid such problem. Sorry for the inconvenience. Category:Facebook News